A Potter-Weasley Easter
by Imamasingingpanda
Summary: The Potter-weasely's celebrate easter. And of course, the Lupins are there! Tonks and lupin survive but no one else. They are my OTP i just can't write a happy family fic like this in which they are dead! Please enjoy. -Imasingingpanda
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for an…. *drum roll*…EARLY EASTER SPECIAL! Set sometime in the near future, maybe next year. I know that all the ages are messed up but just bear with me! OH, and Lupin and Tonks lived**

"FRED!"

Ginny was running down the stairs of her house that she shared with harry and, of course, her three children, on a bright spring day. To be exact, it was a bright, spring _Easter_ day, and she was waiting for everyone to arrive. So far, only George and Angelina had arrived, bring with them Roxanne and Fred. Fred was running down the stairs at top speed, giggling. Roxanne was sitting on the couch with her Dad, talking to him.

Ginny finally caught Fred by the back of the shirt. "I swear, you're as bad as your namesake." She said, laughing. Fred smiled up at her, and within moments he was gone again, running up and down the stairs.

Ginny turned around, shaking her head, before she heard a ginormous crash from downstairs. "Tonks?" She called down. "Who else?" a voice replied. Seconds later a flash of blue hair ran into the room, and the owner of the hair sat down on the couch, pulling Victoire onto it with him. After Teddy came his parents, Tonks wearing a bright pink Easter dress and Remus was in his best robes. They sat down on the couch next to Victoire and Teddy, smiling.

"So how are you guys?" Ginny asked as everyone who had arrived so far sat down. Ginny joined him. "Great." Replied Tonks excitedly. Roxanne came into the room carrying a pile of books before sitting down and smiling at everyone. "Guess what, guys?" There was a chorus of "what's", then she said "I made a patronus!" George looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Wow, Roxanne, that's great!" "She's almost as smart as me." Said a voice. "Almost."

Ginny turned to see Rose, standing next to Hermione and Ron with Hugo. Ginny smiled. "Come sit next to Lily, Rose!" Lily and rose were the absolute best of friends. Rose agreed with a smile. Ginny then looked at the door again as Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy came in. "Hello." Percy said. Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, Fred, Albus and lily ran towards him and he was greeted by a wave of children. Molly giggled and Lucy laughed lightly.

After Dominique arrived (The rest of her family were travelling), They started the egg hunt. Remus went out and hid the eggs, then the children ran out to find them. Ginny watched as they ran around, chasing after the eggs.

*POV CHANGE*

"Found one!" Rose called out, her orange-brown hair swept around her face as she ran through the garden, collecting as many eggs as she could, as quickly as she could. "Hey, slow down, I want to get some too!" Hugo said as he passed her. Dominique and Lily giggled as they collected eggs together, making sure that they split them up evenly.

Roxanne's brown eyes shone with happiness as she found a ginormous egg, much larger than all the others, and Remus came up behind her. She turned around to see the familiar tired face and smiled. "That's the biggest one I hid out here!" He exclaimed. "You must be good at finding things." Roxanne giggled before replying "Thank you, Remus!" She smiled as he picked her up. "You remind me so much of your mother." He said smiling, before putting her down.

Meanwhile, Albus and James had devised a plan to get all the eggs in the most efficient and quickest way possible. "Okay, so I've taken the map from Dad's room, now what should I do?" Albus asked his older brother. "Become more handsome." James answered. "I'm being serious!" Albus yelled, waving his arms around in the air. "That's _my_ middle name, not yours. Your middle name is Severus, you slytherin!" James teased cruelly. "James, that was a horrible thing to say! Apologize to Albus immediately!"

James turned around to see his mother staring down at him, looking unimpressed. "Sorry, Albus." He said half-heartedly, before his mother pulled him away from Albus. "You know that Albus doesn't like being in slytherin. Don't make him feel bad about it!" She said in an angry whisper. "Yes mum!" James replied. She let him go then walked away. James walked back to Albus. "Sorry, mate." Albus simply nodded in recognition of james' apology.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

… **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two of the Weasley-Potter Easter special! I have been quite slow to update recently because I am moving into a caravan and travelling Australia! Anyway, hope you enjoy**

The sound of children laughing filled the room as poor Mrs Weasley sat down on Fred's whoopee cushion. Meanwhile, Rose was doing Easter crafts with Lily, Hugo, Albus, Tonks, Remus and Teddy. Teddy had stolen Lily's decorated paper egg and they were fighting over it. "You two will break it if you keep doing that! Give it back teddy." Remus said.

Harry was sitting in the loungeroom with most of the other adults. Victoire was tellinga story about her meeting with Luna Lovegood last Christmas. "And then, she started going on about the Nargles!" Victoire complained. "I swear, she is nuts…"

Dominique sat on Harry's lap, listening to Victoire's story with great interest. "I quite like Luna." Dominique said. "Me too, she is quite nice." Harry smiled. Ginny walked up behind Victoire and put a finger to her lips. Then she lifted a balloon above Victoire's head before pulling out her wand. She pointed her wand and waved it, then the balloon popped with a loud **BOOM!**

Everyone at the Easter craft table heard Victoire's scream, in fact everyone in the whole of Great Britain probably heard it. Tonks was the first to laugh, then Teddy, and soon enough everyone was joining in the chorus of laughter, even Victoire herself. George walked up to Ginny and high-fived her. "Good job sis! You've outdone even me!"

The ruckus that Ginny's prank had caused slowly died down, then Harry asked the people doing craft to clear the table for dinner. Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting around the table, eating servings of meat, bread, soup and for dessert, Pumpkin pasties. Teddy and Tonks were having a competition in which they had to turn into everyone at the table in turn.

First was Remus. Teddy won that one, as Tonks had forgotten a scar that went across Remus' left eyebrow. "Do me! Do me!" Dominique called once the giggling had stopped. This one was a tie, because they both got it perfect. Tonks shook her hair until it turned bright pink again, then turned to George. She scrunched her eyes and so did Teddy. Tonks' hair got shorter and turned red. She also got a crop of freckles.

George stared at the mother and son as though he had been punched in the face. Everyone else's mouths were hanging open, gawping at the two Georges. That was when Tonks realized she had forgotten to get rid of her ear.

 **Ooh drama! I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review it!**

 **-Iamasingingpanda**


End file.
